


Under a Blue Sun

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blue Stars, Danvers Sisters Week, Day 3, F/F, Fluff, I should probably not do that anymore, I wrote this while being upset, Like a lot of technobabble, Lillian is the fucking devil, Mind control nanites, Minor Angst, Nerd Sisters, Technobabble, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex and Kara technobabble their way to glory in this episode of Danvers Sisters Weeks: Nerd Sisters.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why am I here ?” Alex’s annoyance is perceptible even through the bandana around her head, masking her sight. 

“It’s your birthday in a month and I decided to give up on cutesie gifts.” Kara said, the beeping sounds of her fingers on the digital pad, inputing a password, followed by the sound of the door sliding open. 

“Meaning?” Alex said, letting herself be led inside, a little worried all of a sudden, her hearbeat picking up. 

“Meaning that I involved Lena, J’onn and maybe Maggie to get you the biggest gift they could.” Kara said, removing her sister’s bandana to reveal a laboratory. a high tech laboratory. Bleeding edge equipment settled everywhere. At the center of the lab, a holographic menu, similar to the one in the Fortress of Solitude is found. Kara herself is in a labcoat, her hair loose and goggles in her hands. 

Alex is stunned, refusing to even budge an inch, her mouth agape at the sight in front of her, hands soon find their way onto her hips, posing a bit like Supergirl. “This is amazing... I don’t know what to say.” Alex is remaining quiet, verging on tears already. 

“This is Lena, J’onn and Maggie’s gift... my gift is a little more personal.” Kara opens one of the locker, to reveal the proper equipment for the lab, all labeled with Alex’s name. “My gift is the first project we’ll work on in this lab.” 

“Kara you... don’t even like science stuff, you got bored at everything I ever tried to show you.” Alex was crying, amazed that her sister would do this for her. 

“Because I already know most of Earth’s science, Alex. Most of it doesn’t even apply to what was known on Krypton.” a soft shrug. “But my project is ...something I can help with and that has high need for someone in bioengineering.” Kara takes a short breath “Lena and you are the smartest people I know, Maggie is amazing there too, because she can keep up with the two of you.” she reach to put the goggles on Alex’s face. “It’s time I try to kick some butt in the science department too. Make my ancestors’ proud.” 

Alex shuts the door behind them, wondering where the lab even is. She stops by Kara and gives her the hardest hug she can, feeling the steel of her sister there and familiar sting, a reminder that her sister can’t have full contact with other people for any regular length of time. She shakes the feeling quickly and takes interest in what Kara’s doing with the holgraphic computer at the center of the room. 

“Yellow stars activate a part of the kryptonian cellular structure that store the radiation which in turn, create a biochemical reaction that allows their powers to exists.” Kara explains, showing the design for the Yellow Sun lamps, the Sun Grenade, alongside a clear depiction of a Kryptonian cellular structure. 

Alex, every bit the curious scientist, moves closer to the computer and takes a few moment to figure it out, some pointers form Kara making it much easier, she gets to the ocular structure of the kryptonian cell schematics and blinks. “This... this does not look like a human eye.... like at all.” She almost laughs. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.” 

“The Kryptonian eye is very mutable, our pupil and lense are bio-crystals that act sort of like a magnifying glasses or a microscope. Under a red sun our sight is better than most human and we perceive more colors.” Kara explains gently. “Under a yellow sun, we become the equivalent of Color blind to our people” the image shift to a different version of the Kryptonian eyes at Kara’s gesture. “But the amount of light absorbing cells and the very makeup of our ocular nerve changes over time.” She chuckles “It’s why I blinded myself the first time I used my heat vision.” 

Alex laughs a little bit, a wet laugh, but a sincere one, remembering the moment perfectly. “Okay, you’re a nerd, I believe you.” she pokes at her sister’s side and kiss her cheek. “Why are you talking about this though, it’s a project about Kryptonian bodies ?” 

“There are varied level of star colors, from red to blue.” She shows the spectrum on the hologram. “I want to verify something about Blue Stars radiation effects on Kryptonian.” Kara smiles to Alex. “I remembered a verse from what is essentially our bible, recently and it talked about the blue gaze of a star being a blessing, It’s a vague memory.” 

“And you want me to help you find that out, you want a Blue Star Lamp ?” Alex sets her hand on her hips, her smile wide and her heart beating really hard. “If you work with me for this, I absolutely will do this project!” Alex was getting eager and excited. 

“Well, that can’t be simple, Alex.” she nods. “But yes, I want a clear idea of what the blue radiations does to us.” Kara gives a pat on Alex’s back. 

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Alex accuse with a semi smile. 

“Yes, I.... I kind of already have an idea of what it does. An hypothesis if you will.” she moves closer to Alex and gives her a hug. “No one else I want to work on this with. If it does what I think it does, you’re the one person that I owe it to.” she takes a deep breath. “but I would rather not get your or my hopes up so...” 

“Alright, I’ll let you keep the secret for now, Kara.” Alex’s voice was soft and her eyes full of unspilled tears. “Let’s start by comparing the component and radiation levels from the stars and the variables from the spectrum.” Alex starts using the hologram for a moment, pulling up the chart again, displaying various images and actual known example of stars with the proper rating. 

“These images are from the archives at the fortress .” she smiles a bit there as she points to the one full blue star that the computer pulled up. Reading its specs curiously. “It’s so beautiful” Kara’s voice is a whisper, almost reverential. 

~~~

A month passed and Alex has taken J’onn out for a dinner to thank him for participating in the gift, she thanked Maggie in proper fashion, but never got to know what Maggie did for the gift. Visiting Lena at L-Corp was a slightly awkward affair that ended with hugs and tears. Kara and her had spent nearly a month completely absorbed by the maths and metrics of stars.

“Oh Rao, I think we did it.” Kara announces when she reviews their latest results, the extrapolation of the radiation level and the subsequent variations that can’t be seen by humans. All of it on the hologram, Kara has tears in her eyes almost. 

“Well that’s a start, now we need to try and build something that gives this kind of radiation and light level.” She bump her hips against Kara, she pout when Kara doesn’t react. “I guess we could compare the Red lamps and the Yellow lamps to the data we have here and try to figure out from there ?” 

Kara press a button on the keyboard of the hologram and speaks. “Voice activation on.” the computer respond with Maggie’s voice, announcing that voice activation is turned on. “Yellow star lamps designs please.” 

The computer respond. “There you go, nerds” and the plans and design for the existing sunbed appears in the hologram. 

Alex is laughing a bit, her eyes a little wet from a small emotional rush, she wipes them quickly and center herself with a quick breath “you made a Maggie AI.” spoken incredulously. 

“Not quite, she recorded the voice over and tested the voice synthetizer.” Kara explains with a hand on her sister’s back. “So there’s a high chance she’ll call you nerd, but it’s not actually a thinking computer program.” 

“Still, it’s amazing. Amazing.” Alex just focus on the work at hand, analyzing the various level of radiations and light from the yellow lamps, compares them to the sun radiation and then they experiment on a petri dish of Kara’s cells, courtesy of a red lamp session from earlier in the day. 

It takes a few hours before Kara and Alex are satisfied by the results of the yellow lamp tests, their current tests results seems to indicate a few things. 

“So, Alex, from what I understand of everything we now know, we could probably get the sunlamps to be more effective if we could adjust the kind of illumination they give off in a cyclical fashion.” she’s all smile and yawn, the long day getting to her. 

“That certainly seems that way, I think the red lamps are going to be pretty interesting when we get to them tommorrow, It’s kind of the ‘default’ for Kryptonian right ?” Alex smiles and watches as Kara press a few buttons on the keyboards. 

“That’s not going to be necessary, we lived under red sun, we already have this data from the fortress. Maggie, file 25 on screen please.” After a moment, similar designs and maths appear on the screen, in regard to Kryptonian cells and red star light, the same kind of results as well, but with extensive testing, all of which kind of fits with their yellow star tests. 

“Thanks Maggie.” Why Alex insist on thanking the voice recording of the computer, Kara will never know, but she will never stop finding it adorable either. Alex leans in to study a few of the details in the data. A smile touches her lips when sees how the computer seems to auto translate files from Kryptonese to English. “The red lamps could be improved too, so you’d recover from them faster if the second cycle of luminosity didn’t get quite so intense.” 

“Depends it could also mean that they’re not as effective. It’s not like we’ve tested those lamps extensively either, they’re so hard to make and maintain.” Kara laments as she remove her labcoat, sitting down on one of the computer chair. “When we’ve reviewed the red lamps data tommorrow, we can start doing the extrapolation for the blue lamps.” 

“Let’s hope they’re achievable, I mean, I’d be ever so sad if we couldn’t build them.” Alex walks to Kara, removing her labcoat too and matching Kara’s yawn. “Want to go grab food with me and Maggie ?” 

“Alright! I’ll have to leave early to go rescue Lena from work though.” both of the sister laugh a little bit at that, moving out of the lab. 

~~~ 

As it turns out, working out the maths and the crunch behind the blue star radiations to translate into a lamp is surprisingly long and complex, the light comes from a different reaction at the core of a star and there is very little known to cross reference it. It takes Alex, Kara plus the intervention of Eliza and Lena for the whole work to start making sense. The eureka moment, however, belongs to the Danvers Sisters, one late night of December of that year.  
“Oh god, Kara!” Alex calls, while Kara is sat down and reading a book, a treaty on astronomy by the one and only Dr.Luzano. 

Setting down the book she moves back to the screen. “You found something ?” 

“We’ve been so focused on what materials are in the star that we didn’t stop to consider the gravitational pull and the mass’s effect on the light.” Alex shows a short bit of calculation and an adjustment to their previous notes. “The kind of mass that the blue stars have is so beyond what we know that we didn’t consider that it might have an effect on light. But it does.” 

“Lena has a prototype tech that she reverse engineered from the Daxamite ships that Superman crashed down during the invasion, maybe we could use that to build the lamp ?” Kara considers and run her fingers through her hair. “They had gravity on their ships while in space.” Kara explains when Alex makes a weird face. 

“Okay, so maybe this will work. Though I don’t think we’ll see a working prototype of this soon.” Alex said with a little sigh. 

“Well then, Maybe it’s time to involve other people. We got the science down, but we aren’t exactly builders.” Kara smiles. “Lena and Winn can build this better than anyone else can. It’s almost like their own superpower.” 

“If you think so, I’d love to give this a real try.” Alex had a bit of an emotional smile there, resting her head onto her sister’s shoulder. 

~~~ 

 

When they go to Lena with the original plan, there is talk of it taking years but the absolute certainty that this could be done, the excitement radiating off of Kara’s girlfriend while she starts planning the thing. Kara and Alex are a bit disappointed at the time frame, but were quickly over this hurdle and quickly put Lena in contact with Winn. That’s when things went a little weird. 

It takes about a week for Winn to get declared as a cheater by Lena with how fast he’s able to construct and build things, another for Winn to realize that no, his building skills are not just excellent, they’re absolutely absurd in efficiency. After the third week pass, Winn has an accreditation as a Meta-Human with the mention of his power being super-builder, the next week his dad gets the same classification. 

Once that bif of drama was over, the Science friends, as they came to name themselve, start working together to consruct a lamp. However, the lamp idea proves to be a problem as it’s nearly impossible to reduce the size of the gravity-altering machine enough. So they change course and work on outfitting a room to the lab with their work. A year later, the Blue Room is built and functional. Lena has the room radiation proofed, Maggie decides on the name, Alex and Kara are getting increasingly nervous and giddy.

The day they test the blue room, It’s Kara, Alex, Maggie and Lena. Winn had been invited, but sadly had to decline due to J’onn’s insistence that he was needed at the D.E.O. in case the test drew attention or caused issue. 

“Well, this is it.” Kara looks at the sliding door before the ground, pushing a few buttons causing the door to slide open. Revealing a room with bed in the middle and little else. “Maggie 2.0. Is everything ready for the Blue Room?” The computer replies with a simple yes. 

“Ugh, Maggie 2.0.” the original one is slightly amused at the name and looks to Lena “Any idea what these nerds are hoping will happen ? I mean, we did just spend a year and a few months hearing about this project. I seriously hope there’s a point.” 

Lena chuckles fondly. “No, I don’t quite know what they have planned.” the C.E.O. leans closer to Maggie. “But if it’s disappointing, I’m taking you out to my favorite kombucha place.” 

“Gross.” Both sisters in tandem, smiling fondly at their girlfriends. Alex moves to hug Maggie, kissing her forehead. “If it’s not disappointing, what will you do Lena ?” the only answer she gets is a shrug and a smirk. 

“Alex.” Kara suddenly sounds more like Supergirl, hands on her hips and takes a solem tone and pose, floating an inch from the ground. “When I come out of this room.” she smiles “I need you to have a your arms exposed.” After she nods to Lena, who gives a little arm strap with a small screen on it, to Alex, Kara puts one on herself too, the counter comes to life with 0% written on it. 

Alex frowns a bit and strap the little counter to her arms, questioning Lena with her eyes. 

“It’s a counter for radiation, yours is different from Kara. I don’t know what it’s for exactly.” Lena smirks a little bit.  
Maggie sways from side to side, nervous and wringing her hands together, worried and anxious at the turn this was taking. At the same time, her heart beat fast and hard at the exciting moment. 

Kara floats up the little flight of stair and the door shuts behind her, the computer announcing lockdown proceedure and several lights appears on the outside. “Radiation shielding active.” Inside, Kara lies down on the table and stares up at the bright lights above and the vibrations starts, as the machinery turns on, the lights above her turns a bright shade of blue and they grow in intensity. The heat is growing fast, the pressure as well as the gravity gets altered. The counter on her arm flickers on and the percentages rises quickly. 

10% makes Kara’s body feel warms, her muscles are starting to be sore from the gravity, but it’s a very light exertion, her eyes are getting overwhelmed with the brightness but somehow there is no pain. She hears her sister’s heartbeat, Maggie’s heartbeat, Lena’s heartbeat, even through the soundproofing, Kara frowns a little bit. “Maggie 2.0. Health scan” Nothing weird comes back from the scan of those outside of the room, but her own body is shifting in accordance to the blue star radiation. 

20% Kara can hear people all across the city from here, her eyes feels overwhelmingly hot and tears are sizzling on her cheek. Kara’s skin is radiating heat, the soreness from earlier is gone and she is floating above the table now. 

50% Kara’s hand are over her ears as she tries to control her superhearing, she’s pretty sure the sound she’s hearing comes from beyond the atmosphere. Her eyes are shut close, the discomfort finally settling down, she feels like she could open them. 

75% Kara’s skin is emitting light, her eyes are absorbing the lights from the blue star lamps in some strange fashion, her hearing is now under control but she can hear Alex, Lena and Maggie talking about how they’re nervous. 

100% Kara’s body feels better than she ever felt, when she sits up and stand she realizes that her skin has stopped glowing, that the lights isn’t trying to invade her eyes anymore. She doesn’t feel quite as hot as she had been a mere few seconds ago. “Maggie 2.0. shut down the Blue Mode, Analyze radiation levels.” 

It takes a minute, the scan returns with no left over radiation and also confirms that Kara isn’t radioactive or dangerous for the others. Kara floats down to the door and inputs her code, the radiation shielding turns off and the door slowly starts a countdown to its opening. 

“Finally!” Maggie exclaims “she’s been in there for over an hour already!” 

Lena just lets out a breath of relief and takes Maggie by the shoulders, taking her a bit back from Alex, Maggie follows gently, but keeps Alex in her sight.

Alex is in a tanktop and in a pair of jeans, hands on her hips, staring at the door with hopeful eyes. 

The door finally opens, the blinding lights behind are white, the heat coming out of the room is intense, a bit like a oven, there’s even a bit of wind from the ventilation effort. Making Kara’s hair flutter around as she floats out of the room, eyes closed and arms opens. “It worked.” her eyes open to reveal that they’re now completely blue. 

“Woah, your eyes!” Alex blinks as she witness the change, Maggie and Lena moves to get a better view, both of them gasping at the sight. 

“It’s fantastic, Kara.” Lena’s voice shakes and so do her hands, 

“I think this make it hits home that you’re from another planet.” Maggie watching her sister in law with a gaping mouth. 

Kara’s feet touch the ground and somehow, they can all feel the little tremor it causes, they all fall silent, realizing the moment is hers now. “Alexandra Danvers. You always were my hero, you always were one I looked up to.” A soft smile on her lips. “In Rao’s light I came to life, In Sun’s light I became a Hero and in the light were created together, both of us are made equals.” Kara’s eyes shine brighter than they ever did with her heat vision. “Under a blue star’s light, Rao’s blessing of might...” she continues the line from the Kryptonian’s books in Kryptonese. “Alex, I would share my strength with you. Do you accept ?” 

Alex smiles, her eyes already shining with tears and wonderment, she nods once. 

Lena whispers something in Maggie’s ears, which makes Karas miles a bit. 

Maggie chuckles and whisper an audible “Oh look at these nerds.” 

Kara fires her heat vision at Alex, the light brighter than its ever been, but instead of burning Alex, her skin brightens and soon shines, there is an aura of dancing light around her. The counter rises quickly on Alex’s arms and the one on Kara’s arms is barely down a few points. As the counter nears 100% on Alex’s arms, she starts floating above ground, as she examine her arms. Kara stops firing once the counter is at max, Alex is still floating. 

“You...” Alex shakes her head and set both her feet down on the ground. “You gave me ... you made me... like you!” her eyes are full of tears, spilling hotly down her cheeks. “I can feel it.” 

Kara smiles brightly, almost smugly. “So, Super-Alex... what you wanna do first ? Fly with me ?” but Kara seems to get emotional very fast too, when she sees Alex’s smile and tears. 

Alex super-speeds right into Kara’s arms, causing everyone to gasp, Kara starts laughing, but it’s not her bubbly laugh, it’s not her full throat laugh, no, it’s wet, surprised laugh she lets out at a very good birthday gift, or when something reminds her of Krypton in a good way. 

At first, neither Maggie or Lena gets what’s happening, the sisters are just hugging each others, like they’ve done ...oh. Lena clicks first, her throats tighten and her eyes shine with tears too as she express herself in a single sound: “aww.” Then it clicks for Maggie too and she shares Lena’s reaction. 

The sisters are hugging each other, but it’s not a controlled hug, it’s not a hug that causes that little sting in Alex because Kara can’t return it. It’s not a hug that Kara can only feel the warmth off of Alex without any strength or pressure because she can’t hug her strong enough. It’s a long, warm hug that conceal tears and laughter. It’s the first one they can share equally, as sisters.


	2. Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from good to bad and to worse as Alex is trained with her new powers. They get a call for help from Midvale. (It's like 4 am, my summary is going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went from cute to dark fast, I apologize. Someone dies in this.

There’s a few interesting facts about the powers that Kara had granted her sister, as they discovers throughout the few days that follows. Kryptonite does nothing to someone who’s been augmented by Kara’s blue vision, red star lights does not affect them either. Heat vision is non existent, but they gain X-Ray vision and super hearing, the rest of the powers are very much the same as a Kryptonian under a yellow star. Kara warns that the powers last only until the radiation are depleted from the recipient; a fact that has Maggie much happier about the current situation.

It’s been three days and Kara’s counter shows she’s at about 70% blue sun radiation, Alex is at 50% and they’ve been constantly training and practicing.

“So, I got a question Kara” Alex sets down her water bottle and bounces in place, black tanktop and pants, barefoot with tape around then, raising her fist in a defensive stance. “Why don’t you use your speed more in a fight, I mean, I’m slower than you and I’m pretty sure I could dodge most of the hits I’ve seen you take, like, ever. You can go to mach 2 in under a second.”

Kara smiles and for a moment Alex can tell she’s hit an awkward subject, but Kara, dressed much like her sister, raise her fist in defense as well. There are bruises over her forearms, over her thighs, a sheen of sweat over her and despite the awkwardness, a satisfied smile. “Alright, let’s go for a few round where we use our speed to fight. I’d prefer to show you.”

Outside of the training room, J’onn and Winn are watching with interest, as are several other agents. There are several cameras and angle from which to watch the training and the fights, Winn is running commentary for most of it, much to J’onn’s exasperation.

Alex superspeeds behind Kara and tries to grab her, Kara dodges using her maximum speed, creating a sonicboom as she does, causing the mics to either break of emit that horrendous high pitched sound. Alex is covering her ears, doubled over and her eyes are spilling tears of pain, she doesn’t see Kara stop behind her and finish the first round with a magistral slap on her ass, sending her rolling on the floor.

“Reason one, maximum anything is extremely dangerous for everyone involved.” Kara walks toward Alex and offer a hand to help her up. There is a frown on her face there, but also a tiny smile hiding under it.

“Alright, you could’ve just said that, you know.” Alex rubs her backside, groaning in pain.

“Yeah but you would’ve argued. Better to just show you. “ Kara teases and grin, proud of the round’s win. She moves to resume her battle ready stance, her sister matches it.

Kara goes on the offensive this time and Alex spend a good minute dodging everything Kara throws at her, the round ends when Kara manages to send Alex to the ground, Alex kicking her in the stomach as a retaliation and using the freeze breath to send Kara back against the wall. Alex get this round.

Alex stands up from the ground and stumble back, shaking her head, her breathing completely erratic, she’s sweating intensely and need to lean against a wall to stabilize herself. “Okay, break, I need water.” Alex grabs her water bottle and finishes it in one go, opens another, ripping off the cap and tearing the top of the bottle accidentally, splashing the full content over herself afterward.

Kara’s breath was already recovering and she leaned back against a wall to let herself recover fully for the moment. “It’s very tiring to use superspeed, it’s a risk, if it doesn’t work out? I’m winded and in pain from just moving. I can’t sustain that for long.”

Alex nods, pushing herself off of the wall after a minute recovering and she seem to get ready for round three, Kara takes a deep breath as well, her smile melts away now, she’s serious and maybe a little sad for a moment. Alex makes a mental note for later and speeds right up to her sister and start to trade blows with her, focusing her speed in her punches, throwing a lot of them very fast. Kara blocks and duck out of most and seems to be mostly just waiting out the attacks and it comes faster than even she anticipated, Alex stumbles back and takes a knee.

“Something’s wrong.” Alex states and wraps her arms around her body, she shakes and gets cold. Kara helps her up and helps her walk out of the training room.   
As she opens the door. “J’onn, get some of those protein bars and drinks.” Kara calls out, a soft frown on her face and she sits Alex down in the medical bay. Both Alex and Kara’s stomach growl violently.

“If I use my speed too much, my caloric expense can double easily, It’s more affordable to get punched than to dodge it.”

“Affordable ?” Alex says through her dizziness.

“Well, I already eat about 10k Calories a day, all of my money goes on food. If I have to double that, I won’t make rent.” Kara said, a bit of a shameful look on her face.

“Are you kidding me!?” Alex is incredulous, pulls Kara into her arms, kiss her forehead and hold the hug hard. “Why didn’t you ever tell me!?”

Silence and a shrug, Kara returns the hug. Winn shows up with a box full of protein bars and leave it there, smiling at them both. “Hey girls, when you’re both feeling better, J’onn says you can have the day off. He’s confident in the training you’ve both done, he’s proud of you and we all are.”

“Thanks Winn.” Both sister in tandem.

~~~

Their day off does not last more than an hour, they’re walking through a park arms in arms and bright smiles. Alex’s phone buzzes insistently. She pulls it out of her purse and her eyes widen in terror. Pictures of the driveway to their home in Midvale: their mother’s car and two others, Hank Henshaw walking alongside Lillian Luthor. The last pictures breaks their heart a little bit, as it is a Snapchat of their mother with the caption. “Whatever happens, I love you girls.”

They share a terrified look for a moment, Alex is the first one to take flight, though once she’s in the air she looks around, confused and panicked. “Kara, how do you find your way from up here ?”

Soon, Supergirl joins her and she’s placing her earpiece quickly and starts speaking into it. “Steel Eagle to DEO , Steel Eagle to DEO, Come-in City Nest.” then she starts flying, Alex on her tails.

J’onn is the one to answer. “City nest here, what part of ‘day off’ did you not understand Steel Eagle?”

“The part where Cadmus is trying to do something with Eliza back in Midvale! me and er.. .Steel Eagle 2 ? Are flying there. She doesn’t have an earpiece.”

“We’ll attempt to help anyway we can. Agent Schott will coordinate.” the communication cut off for a moment and then resume as Winn takes over the comm channels.

“Fly you two, I’ll let you know what’s up, you’re on the right path.”

Alex is having a rough time keeping up with her sister, sweat pearling on her forehead, this is her first real flight with her sister and it’s a little more complex than it looks. “How do you fly faster !?”

“You’re trying to fly with your arms, it’s in your gut and your thighs.” that was probably the least helpful way to phrase it for a newbie, but that apparently helps Alex as she manages to speed up to Kara’s side.

“Then why do you keep your fist in front of you like this!?”

“To aim where I’m flying, gives me something to focus on too. I’m about to try faster, think you can keep up!?”

“Go ahead, I’ll be backup if I fall behind”

Kara turns to face the proper direction, narrowing her eyes, her heart in turmoil, but her mind set. They had this discussion before, Lena and her. About her mother and what would likely happen, Lena had Kara promise to stop her wayward mother from taking someone’s life, even if it meant killing her, this felt like an appropriate thing to remember right this moment. Kara slowly shift her body posture, as if to show Alex how to do it and then accelerate past the sound barrier.

Alex isn’t fairing very well under the circumstances, her mother being threatened by Cadmus, by Henshaw and Lillian, her mind conjures the worst scenarios and Alex is still pretty sure Lillian being in Midvale is the worst thing to happen in a long time. She feels the rage, fury build up inside of her stomach, when she sees Kara blasting further away she shift her body in the same fashion and lets out a shriek of rage, beating the sound barrier with a wince and approaching her sister slowly. The counter on her arm lowering slowly below 30%.

~~~

Eliza feels the panics rise in her stomach, she puts her phone into her pocket and dials J’onn and whispers into the phone. “Just so you have something to track me with or some sort of update to give the girls.” there are no responses, but there are the noise of a crowd filtering through the speaker. She locks the doors and rushes for the basement door.

She is stopped by two hand on her shoulders, two dreadfully familiar hands. “We’re not going to hurt you.” she knew it was him, before he spoke. But hearing him speak ? Feeling him betray her and his family like this? It’s almost as worst as hearing it through the broken hearts of her daughters. “Why?”

“I have no choice.” he whispers, his hand on her shoulders guides her to the chair, sitting her as gently as he is allowed to. He waits for the voice to come, for the command to make him move.

“Jeremiah. Open the door please.” Lillian asks politely, her trademark ‘I won’ grin on her lips. Her head turns to the side slowly. “Henshaw, Watch for anything and stop anyone from interrupting us, I need to have a talk with Miss Danvers.”

“Understood.” Henshaw moves back out from the porch and starts pacing around the drive way, looking and listening around, mostly peeking in the air.

A stream of tiny machines extend from Jeremiah and unlock the door by simply moving the mechanism from the inside, before getting back into his body. In the strangest, convivial tone he calls out. “It’s open!”

Eliza has tears running down her cheeks now, pain and anger, her fist are clenched and she’s hoping that J’onn can hear or do something, nothing comes yet. Her gaze is glacial when she meets with Lillian’s, to hell with this woman who couldn’t see the worth in someone as Magnificent as Lena, who would take away a father from his family.

“Ah, I apologize for interrupting this lovely reunion.” Lillian quips and takes a seat at the table, opposed Eliza, setting a syringe-gun onto the table, red liquid filling it. “But, I have some urgent business that I require your help with.”

“I suppose I can spare the time. What’s it about ?” Eliza said, as dry as she could, her red and puffy eyes carrying a death glare to the leader of Cadmus. Her stomach squeezing when she feels his hand massaging her shoulders, just like he did back when she used to stress over trivial things.

“I made a mistake during an experiment recently, entirely my fault.” Lillian has this little smirk when she speaks “I was attempting to graft Martian cells to a human cell structure, but I seem to have missed some crucial information during the testing.” she reveals a patch of weird skin on her arm which is twitching hard and seems to be fighting with Lillian’s arms. “You’re the only one with the proper skills to remove it. No one else will do.”

“Sure.” She turns around and gives him the fakest smile ever. “Dear, would you get me your toolbox from the shed? The one with the chainsaw and the hammer ?” Jeremiah did not move at all, but his hand stopped massaging.

“I thought you might be hesitant to help me out.” Lillian picks up the gun, Jeremiah pulls one of Eliza’s sleeve up. “I have something here that may convince you.” the older Luthor stares at the syringe with a vicious smile. “What’s in there will make you as docile and willing as your lovely husband. I refined the control a bit too, it’s very practical.” as if on cue, a rumble of thunder is heard nearby.

“If there is a Hell, Lillian.” Eliza leans forward and glares at her. “And someone sends you to it, kicking and screaming...” she swallows the fearful lump in her throat, replacing it with her righteous anger. “I hope you spend it in a locked room with my Alexandra, because I can’t imagine anything else you’d deserve more.”

~~~

It wasn’t thunder, the sound barrier had been broken twice in under a second and the two Danvers girl were descending at high speed toward their childhood house, side to side and they could already see Henshaw in the drive way.

“Alex, take care of Henshaw, I’ll save mom.” Kara called the shot there and it seem like Alex was agreeing, with tears in her eyes Supergirl sped past the cyborg and crashed through the front of the house, sending debris flying, her eyes already glowing with her Super-vision.

Alex lands ontop of Henshaw’s back without him ever taking notice of her coming, he falls onto the ground heavily, creating a crater underneath Alex, cracks in the ground and the tremor is felt into the house too. The eldest Danvers join her fist together and slams the hammer-like hit in his back, screaming like a madwoman. “SIT.THE.FUCK.DOWN!” each word is a scream, punctuated with a slam of both of her joined fists into his back.

Meanwhile, Kara floats an inch over the floor, in the ensuing chaos caused by her entrance, Jeremiah fell on his back and Lillia had caught Eliza in her grasp, bringing the syringe gun to the Danvers mother’s neck. Eliza is held still and seems to be terrified, staring at her adopted daughter. “Let.Eliza.Go.” Supergirl’s tone is a chilly warning.

“And what do you think will happen if you move even an inch, Kara Danvers ? You recognize this little thing do you” wiggling the syringe gun.

Kara did recognize it, she narrowed her eyes at it and used her x-ray vision, noticing how the nigh-motionless body on the ground had similar machine coursing through. “Eliza. Don’t move.” after this bit of warning, she fires her heat vision at her mother’s arms, causing the same kind of aura to shine around her, Lillian backs away from Eliza after the syringe doesn’t pierce her skin.

Eliza feels the surge of strength, she feels herself floating a little bit and she accidentally super-speed her fist right in Lillian’s stomach, sending the woman crashing into a bookshelf and losing consciousness from the sheer force of both impact. “Is that what you and Alex were working on ?” her voice shaky and trembling with emotion.

“Yes.” a pause “Go help Alex, Henshaw is tougher than I remember.” She X-ray vision Lillian’s unconscious form, spotting the remote control for the nanites, she picks it up. Kara walks solemnly to Jeremiah’s side and looks down on him, tears in her eyes. “Rao I wish I didn’t know how to turn these off...”

Alex was easily thrown off of Henshaw’s back, landing onto one of their cars, denting the door under the impact. She picks the vehicle off and throws it only for it to be caught and tossed aside. The ground shakes a little bit when he rushes her, she receives him with a solid left into the sternum, stopping his charge and causing him to stumble a few steps back. He fires his eyes, sending her flying again and she lands on her back.

This time, when he charges at her he screams and picks up considerable speed, feeling the ground respond to each steps, Alex takes a deep breath and blows a freezing cone of cold at the charging cyborg, slowing him down enough so there’s no real impact when he reaches her. They trade blows, both of them being trained Agents, the exchange is impressive, the sound of metal being slammed hard fills the air, but Alex gets a swift kick to the stomach and a join-fist strike on top of her head, forcing her to kneel under the impacts.

Eliza rushes out of her house, the same way Kara came in, fury and tears. Eliza is no trained fighter, but she has enough strength in her now to hold Henshaw back, Jumping on his back. “Alex, you can do this!” her daughter stands up and she has tears in her eyes. Landing vicious hits straight against the cyborg’s chest until something appears to cave in and Eliza feels him go limp, both stands back as they hear his vital sign start to fade.

Inside, Kara is staring at the remove in her hand and at the body of her adoptive father starting to stand up in front of her, she takes a step back, heading for the entrance. “Damnit, I can’t do it...”

All Eliza and Alex can see when they turn to check on Kara is the sight of Supergirl recoiling from Jeremiah, a small palm-sized computer in her hand repeating in a panicked repetition about how she just can’t do it. The cloud of nanites spreads around Jeremiah in a threatening cloud.

Alex looks away, tears in her eyes, fist clenched, she makes an attempt to go toward her sister to take the remote from her hand, but her body just won’t let her, not if it’s to do that. She blasts Jeremiah with a freeze breath, encasing him in a cage of ice, but the mass is already vibrating.

Eliza looks onto both her daughters, shaking her head at the decision thrown before them both, her heart breaks and she cross the distance to Kara, gently prying the remote control for Jeremiah in her hand and studying the device for a moment. It’s already set up to turn the Nanite off, the screen displays a warning about the action being fatal to the subject. “I’m so sorry, I hope you can forgive me.” she presses the button to confirm and the mass of nanite falls off on the ground. Jeremiah stumbles forward, his vital signs already gone.

Alex frowns and lower her gaze onto the floor, her counter falling off to below 10%, she slowly stumble to grab both her sister and mother into her arms, hugging them hard keeping herself as quiet as she could. Kara just stared at Jeremiah, tears already blurring her vision. Eliza felt a strange calm, a peace of mind of sort, holding her girls close. “I love you both so much, I couldn’t let you do that, I couldn’t let him hurt you.” She only felt more of their warmth, of their strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I write when I'm upset. :|

**Author's Note:**

> http://superman.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vision Yes, I went there. Chapter 2 will be for the day 5 prompt (Badass Sisters)


End file.
